In recent years, photography has been rapidly transformed from chemical based technologies to digital imaging technologies. Digital images captured by digital cameras can be stored in computers and viewed on electronic display devices. A user can upload digital images to a central network location provided by an image service provider such as Shutterfly, Inc. at www.shutterfly.com. The user can store, organize, manage, edit, enhance, and share digital images at the central network location using a web browser or software tools provided by the service provider. A user can also design and order printed products from the image service provider. The printed products can include image prints, photo books, photo calendars, photo greeting cards, holiday cards, and posters using content provided by users. The printed products can be created for the user or as photo gifts for others. The order of printed product from each user typically has a short run. A manufacturer typically produces printed products from a larger number of users at any time. A need therefore exist to manufacture the printed products efficiently in time and cost while minimizing paper waste.